The Prophescy
by Princess Fireball
Summary: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack!! new chapters!! When an age old prophescy is forgotton and a new age has begun. What happens when the daughter learns of the tru affairs of atate?
1. Default Chapter

KOBAN WA MINNA!!!!!! I know it's been awhile since I've posted or written anything  
but the writer's block has lifted. Yah!! *little parade with the big band marchs past*  
Thank You Thank You *takes a bow* I know you all missed me...right? Well anyway  
This is my new story. It starts out in the Silver Millenium but that's pretty much the   
first chapter only. After that...well you'll just have to wait until I write it. Ja!  
  
  
  
*(just for future refference: This story will end up being mainly about Chibi-usa in Crystal Tokyo,  
and if you are totally for the Usagi/Serenity and Mamoru/Endymion pairing you might want to beware)*  
  
  
  
  
(silver millennium)  
  
  
Serenity walked down the halls in her gown. She could hardly wait, sure   
it was only a ball, but this time it was *her* ball. Queen Selenity threw a ball every   
now and then to keep up a good face with the neighboring solar systems and galaxies.   
However tonight was special. Tonight was Serenity's 19th birthday.   
  
The chefs had been cooking since dawn the decorators were running frantically about   
trying to get Crystal Grape Wine out of silkworm thread curtains. The musicians  
had been practicing for two weeks now, but could still be shown up by the   
princesses of Uranus and Neptune. The seamstress was about to have a nervous   
breakdown with all the last minute rips and alterations   
and "You know, I just don't think that this is going to work for me. Could   
you make something with a little more, you know." Guests had been arriving for   
the past three days in almost any way imaginable. Ship, Cruiser, travel   
mirrors, teleport, someone even came by space carriage. Then there was the princess.  
  
"Serenity! Will you ever grow up?"  
  
"No"  
  
Makoto looked at the Crowned Princess, Heir to the Moon, Future ruler of the galaxy,  
one who is currently sticking her tongue out at her own reflection. The princess of Jupiter  
just shook her head. Serenity had been like that since they were little kids why   
would turning 19 make it any different?  
  
Knock knock  
  
Princess Minako popped her head in the door.  
  
"Sere, Selenity-sama wants you to make your "appearance" in the ballroom.   
Hi Mako-chan! You look nice tonight."  
  
"Hmff"  
  
"Yes Sere you look lovely as usual."  
  
Serenity started to bounce up and down rather undignified but immaturely happy.  
  
"Geez Mako-chan, how much sugar did you let her have today?"  
  
Rei said this as she walked into the room. Ami was following her and all started to laugh  
when Serenity looked completely dumbfounded.  
  
"But I haven't had any sugar minna! Honest, I'm just so excited that it makes me act   
strange. Sailor Pluto should be here any second to tell me my future and-"  
  
knock knock  
  
"Ok, that's probably her, I'll tell your mother that you'll be a little late"  
  
"Agriato Ami-chan"  
  
The princesses left the room to take their places in the ballroom. Pluto stepped in solemn as ever.  
  
Serenity ran over and hugged her. This broke Pluto out in one of her rare smiles.  
  
"Hello to you too princess"  
  
"Pluto, I'm so excited! Everybody's here and the food is excellent and-  
  
"Calm down small one."  
  
Serenity smiled, closed her eyes and calmed herself. A wave of harmony fell over her   
and the playful sea ceased. She opened her eyes and stood ready to accept her destiny.  
  
Pluto took a step back. Standing her staff in front of her she said  
  
"Your highness the time has come, and the Gates of Time stand waiting to unfold   
your future to you"  
  
The orb on the staff began to glow and grow. It swelled to the size of a basketball then   
became slightly transparent. Pluto looks into it knowingly  
  
"You will marry one man yet love other.   
Your daughter will belong to him yet your husband will not know.   
Nor will he stay faithful to you, his heart is like your own: he will love another.   
You do not marry for love, although it is your choice.   
Duty plays the greater part.  
Throughout your life you will be faced with trials that no end can be seen through.  
However you will over come.   
This is the life I see for you"  
  
The orb sank back into the staff and Pluto took Serenity's hand.  
  
"Come princess, or you will be late for your own party"  
  
"Hai"  
  
Serenity was deeply confused and disturbed. She was just told that not only   
were her and husband not going to remain faithful that her daughter will not know   
her true father, but also that her life is going to be plagued with hard times and   
struggles. Not what every 19-year-old wants to hear.   
  
From the other side of the door "The Crowned Moon Princess Serenity"  
  
Taking a breath Serenity poised herself then gracefully walked down the stairs.  
Catching the eyes of many a young man, including the Earth man Prince Endymion.   
Serenity had a secret crush on him but the prophecy still rang in her mind.  
  
'Maybe he'll be my lover' she thought then giggled at herself for her thoughts  
  
'I heard that'  
  
'Rei, why are you listening to my thoughts?'  
  
'Because whenever Endymion is around they always get…interesting. What did Pluto tell you?'  
  
'Like I'm going to tell you'  
  
'Well you thought of a lover so…..'  
  
'Not for a while so don't get thinking' (when a conversation is held  
with '' around it instead of "" it   
means that it's telepathy)  
  
  
  
When Serenity reached her seat, Queen Selenity stood and greeted her daughter   
with a kiss to the forehead. The royals took their seats and the rest of the company sat as well.  
  
"Thank you for coming to celebrate my daughter's birthday. 19 years ago I was blessed   
to be graced with a child and now she old enough to rule. Please enjoy yourselves"   
  
The musicians began to play and the servers brought out a gorgeous cake. It was   
19 layers, had moon blossoms covering it. Across the side it was written in pink lettering   
"Happy Day of Birth Serenity" and then adorning the top was a crescent moon. The   
taste was marvelously superb.   
  
After the cake and dinner, which consisted of the specialties of the planets   
of Sol. (Sol is the name of our sun, and also the name of our solar system)   
Pasta from Earth, roast ramble from Jupiter, flaming punch from Mars, smoked   
gillup and sushi from Neptune, stuffed stolate from Uranus, liquid pâté goush from   
Mercury, flattened vola eggs from Venus, goulgam from Saturn, and from Pluto, tiblet.  
  
Princess Minako was dancing with the prince of Tirlana when she spotted Serenity sitting alone.  
  
"Excuse me Prince Caspien"  
  
"It was my pleasure Princess"  
  
He bowed to her and she went off to talk to her friend.  
  
"Serenity, why are you sitting? There are so many guys to dance with and they are all hot!   
Well except him"  
  
Minako's sites had fallen on Lord Witznel of Claminy. He had big glasses and was really   
scrawny, and he was snorting trying to laugh. Serenity stifled a giggle.   
  
"Come on Sere, dance be happy you're 19"  
  
"I don't have anyone to dance with"  
  
"Now I know that's not true"  
  
"Ok I have no one that I want to dance with"  
  
"Oh I'm sure there's someone"  
  
Just then a dark clad figure approached  
  
"Princess Serenity"  
  
Serenity looked up to see the Earthman smiling down at her  
  
"May I have the honor of dancing with the most beautiful lady in all of Sol on the night of her birth?"  
  
Serenity slightly blushed then placed her hand in his and he led her onto the balcony  
to dance by the light of the Earth.   
  
Endymion twirled the fragile girl around and gently dipped her.  
  
'She's so beautiful' he thought  
  
"Princess there's-  
  
"Please just call me Serenity"  
  
He twirled her again  
  
"Serenity there's something I've been meaning to tell all night but I haven't been able   
to put it into word until now"  
  
"Really? What is it?"  
  
"You are a very beautiful lady, and I feel myself strangely attracted to you"  
  
"Strangely? How so?"  
  
"Like we're meant to be together"  
  
Serenity's mind went racing. (well what would you do if your crush just told   
you that he/she is attracted to you)  
She nuzzled her head into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.   
  
  
  
  
"The forces are ready for invasion, my queen"  
  
"Good. And you're sure that none of the Moon Kingdom is aware of us"  
  
"Positive, my queen"  
  
"Excellent. The Moon shall be mine. Begin the invasion!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Serenity you dance divinely"  
  
"Thank you Endymion."  
  
He dipped her and she gracefully spun around him until he stopped her to hold the   
princess close to himself.   
  
  
A jealous queen saw the handsome prince who was at one time her lover, caught in   
an embrace with the young Moon princess. The daughter of her enemy. Queen Selenity   
was the only one who stood in her way of conquering Sol. Queen Beryl went toward the  
balcony where the prince and princess were dancing. Landing hard on the cool marble surface  
  
"Beryl! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Endymion, my love, why are you so surprised to see me?"  
  
"Our time was over a long time ago, why are you here?"  
  
"You Endy, although our time is through. My time has finally come. And it starts with   
that little moon blossom cringing behind you"  
  
"Serenity, go back to the ball and warn your mother" this he quietly whispered to her,  
but Beryl heard it nonetheless   
  
Serenity turned to make a quick dash from behind Endymion to the door of the balcony.   
Beryl fought laughter. Was this little girl really going to try to escape? Oh no, this would be easy.  
  
Endymion saw the glint in Beryl's eyes and foresaw her plan. Get her when she runs out.   
  
However when the prince finally realized, the time for prevention had past. Serenity   
ran out. Endymion grabbed her and both were caught in Beryl's deadly beam.  
Holding each other tight. The two young royals hit the floor. And the kingdom soon  
followed suit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well what do you think so far? Tell me tell me tell me!!! I need to know. Review por favor  
or email me at Rachet_Jaw@hotmail.com  
  
JaNe!!!   
  
*~*Princess Fireball*~* 


	2. two

HOLA!! Minna-chan!! I've been working on this. I truly have  
but I'm taking the SAT in a week (AAHHH!!) and I've been cramming  
big time. Plus I've been working a few other fics. Any of you that have been   
reading them...hang in there. Agriatou keep waiting they'll get out. Enjoy!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Selenity-sama!"  
  
"Luna, I can save them"  
  
The silver queen was drained of almost all her life energy.   
The debris of her crystal palace lay in ruins about her. The guardian   
cats knew not how to advise their queen, helplessness in a very potent poison.  
  
"How…no Selenity you'll die. The ginzuishou is too powerful…you're   
too weak to support it. I'll find Serenity she can re-"  
  
"Luna, my daughter is right there"  
  
Selenity pointed up to the dark red sky where the Daughter of the Moon   
floated in the Son of Earth's arms. Motionlessly floating among the soldiers  
that died trying to preserve their hime's life.  
  
"Serenity no! no!"  
  
"Luna, Artemis, I'm sending you forward in time with them. I can't save   
them without saving the enemy as well but you will find them and they will  
triumph. Ja ne my nyankos, please take care of my daughter"  
  
The dying queen sent the martyrs and the foes alike to the future Earth with her  
last breath.  
  
(PF: ok I'm pretty sure that nyanko means cat)  
  
  
  



	3. three

Hello Minna-chan!! Ok I"m still filling in the time gap. but I'm almost done with it so  
have fun. ^_^**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(on the moon season R)  
  
  
"What's going on…Who are you??"  
  
The senshi had just arrived on the moon of the future. Little Chibi-usa was sleeping in   
Tuxedo Kamen's arms, and there was a hologram image of the king floating in front of them.  
  
"I am King Endymion, or at least his image. The true me is too weak to meet you."  
  
Jupiter stood forward. Eyeing the "king" up and down, trying to measure him up.  
  
"So what is going on here? Why is the palace destroyed and why is everything dead?"  
  
The hologram's eyes were sad, then he looked up and said  
  
"Follow me"  
  
The king led the senshi through a maze of hallways and corridors. Past ballrooms and dining halls.  
Studies and bedrooms, up stairs and then down a great many stairs. Past many dead bodies and  
lifeless forms. Till finally he stopped in the depths of the palace.  
  
The king looked upon a crystallized casket of the queen.   
  
"Who was she?"  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen, that is Neo-Queen Serenity. My wife"  
  
"Is she…?"  
  
"Dead? No Sailor Mars, she's not dead. Just in a coma. But…she is the only one who can save us"  
  
Venus looked around the room. Death hung in the air. Weren't their any warriors? Wasn't there anyone to   
stand up to this evil and to save this queen?  
  
The king looked at Venus, and spoke if reading her thoughts  
  
"There were soldiers. But the evil was too great for them. It rained from the sky burning the cities and   
torturing the people. The soldiers set up a planetary defense to try and stop the attack. But it was almost  
useless. I tried to hold my queen back. But she ran outside anyway to see what was happening to her   
people. Her shine attracted the enemy. A blast of power came screaming down the likes of which no one   
had never seen before, and acting as fast as they could the soldiers encased the queen into her casket of  
quartz. But alas, she cannot be released"  
  
Mercury stepped forward. Speaking cautiously  
  
"Why can't she?"  
  
"The soldiers are dead"  
  
A solemn hush swept over the senshi as the reality of the kingdom's situation sunk in. Sailor Moon slowly   
stepped nearer to the dormant queen  
  
"She's beautiful"  
  
The king looked up  
  
"You should think so Sailor Moon. She is your future self. And I, Tuxedo Kamen, am your future self."  
  
Jupiter spoke  
  
"But that means Chibi-usa is…"  
  
"Our…daughter!…!…!…"  
  
  
  
(during Super S) (*(PF: Right here you know I don't own Sailor Moon Because this would  
have really taken place in the Super S season)*)  
  
in Chibi-usa's dreamend of dreamduring episode 195 


	4. four

HOLA MIS AMIGOS!!!!!!!! Look at this I actually got out another chapter without taking  
a week to do it!!! YEA FOR ME!!! I rule!! enjoy minna-chan!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
(a few years after Stars)  
  
  
  
Destiny  
  
The cursed word that haunted her existence would ruler her life again.  
  
  
Usagi and Mamoru sat in some fancy French restaurant. There was a candle on the table and the harpist   
was playing the song "My Only Love". The scene was absolutely romantic. Usagi stared wide as the man  
in front of her knelt to one knee in front of her.  
  
"Usako,"  
  
Mamoru pulled a fuzzy black box out of his pocket. Opening it a diamond solitaire gleamed in the  
candlelight.   
  
"Please…will you be my wife?"  
  
Usagi gasped. She never expected him to ask her this soon. It was only year after she graduated high school.   
But this what was supposed to happen. A quick image of a dark-haired rock star with sad eyes flashed in her  
mind. 'Seiya' No…destiny must prevail…Chibi-usa.  
  
Leaning down she whispered in his ear  
  
"The stars have already spoken…of course I will marry you Mamo-chan"  
  
  
8 months lateroff in another room (it's a big church)about 10 minutes later 


	5. five

Buenos Dias!! Hello Minna Here's the next chapter. If you're reading this then it probaly means that   
I got my account back with ff.net then again I might have just got sick of waiting for them answer my   
email about why on earth they shut down my account without even letting me know!!   
grrrrrrrrrrr oh well enjoy!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(about a year later) ((Seiya hasn't come back yet but has made some contact   
with Taiki and Yaten))  
  
  
  
Usagi stood on the roof of a very tall building over looking Tokyo.   
There was a darkness covering everything. Almost like a shadow. It was seeping out of   
the ground, from the trees and plants; it came flowing out of the buildings and the sidewalks.   
Then it rain down from the skies. The clouds had turned black and their gloom bleed onto the   
earth below, the once blue sky had taken on a much dimmer tone, making the blackest gray imaginable.   
  
The whole scene was so depressing that it brought tears to Usagi's eyes just looking at it. She felt so  
open and alone on the rooftop. Why had she come here? Oh that's right. Her Mamoru had another fight.   
Over something stupid but it was just something they couldn't get past.   
  
There was brush of cold air and mist behind her. Usagi turned around  
  
"Pluto!"  
  
"Hello Princess"  
  
"Pluto, what's happening? Where is this shadow coming from and why is it here I thought that there was   
supposed to be peace"  
  
"That is not a shadow"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It is evil. The earth is expelling all the evil that it held. Everything that it absorbed from the battles and  
everything that was already here."  
  
"But why is coming out now?"  
  
Pluto looked over the city, knowing the entire world was going through this. Then she looked back down at   
Usagi, her hime and the future's protector.   
  
"Usagi, it is time for Crystal Tokyo"  
  
Usagi gasped and stepped back. This soon!! No it can't be, not now  
  
"Pluto?"  
  
"I'm sorry hime, I cannot tell you what you are to do. That is something that will come to you when the time   
is right. I must return to the Time Gates, you should probably tell the senshi what is going on. Farewell   
Usagi. I'll see you soon"  
  
"Ja ne Pluto"  
  
In a swirl of mist and cold air the time senshi disappeared and Usagi was left alone on the rooftop.   
  
  
on the phone 


	6. six

Hello PEople!!! Guess what?!?!?! SCHOOL'S OUT!!!! ^______________________________^  
I wish everyone a very happy summer holiday. Ok here's chapter six!! Thank you to all who have reviewed!!  
  
  
  
  
  
At the meeting everyone sat in shock as Usagi spilled out everything Pluto told her earlier that afternoon.   
Everyone except Mamoru, that is, he didn't show up claiming to be busy with work at the local hospital.   
Everyone, including Usagi, knew that he was pissed and didn't want to come. Haruka sat in the back seething  
when Usagi told the senshi of their fight. Even if he was the "fated love" he had no right to yell at her   
princess, no one, most especially no man, had the right to yell at her princess. Ever since Galaxia all   
the sailor soldiers had become mush closer, even the outers, the thought of someone dying brought them   
all into a tight-knit sister-ship.   
  
"What are we to do now?"  
  
Usagi turned to look at her blue-haired friend who was, at the moment, wrapped in the arms of   
the tall brown haired starlight.  
  
"I don't know Ami-chan. Pluto said that it would come to us when it needed to"  
  
"Yeah but in the meantime out planet is coughing up evil. What if it starts taking the form of youmas?"  
  
"Then we'll do what we've always done, Mako-chan, we'll fight them" Haruka said  
  
Hotaru looked up from her spot on the floor  
  
"We should have meetings every week at least, until the it's time for Crystal Tokyo. And Usagi-chan,   
you need to tell Mamoru-san"  
  
"Alright Hotaru. It's settled, we'll meet at the temple every Saturday around 5 or so until we know   
what to do"  
  
The room nodded and everyone went their separate ways  
  
*******  
  
(at Minako and Yaten's apartment)  
  
"Yaten are you going to call him?"  
  
Yaten looked up from his magazine. His and Minako's wedding picture was on the front cover and he was   
making sure that the reporters didn't screw up the story too bad. (*(PF: they were married a month or so   
ago. She has received 302 death threats, 5 of which were actually attempted to be carried out; all five  
"assassins" spent at least a week in the hospital. Ya don't mess with Sailor V ^_~*)*)  
  
"Who?"  
  
Minako came up and took the magazine out of his hand, admired the front picture then whacked   
him up side the head with it  
  
"Seiya my dofus husband Seiya!!! You should call him and tell him what's going on, I'm sure he's curious   
as to what this shadow is"  
  
"Oh I'm sure he'll call to find out"  
  
Minako shoved him off the couch and tossed the phone at him  
  
"Call him!"  
  
"Ok ok. Chill."  
  
Yaten took the phone off the floor and dialed the numbers and waited  
  
Ring  
  
Ring  
  
Ring  
  
Ri-  
  
"Moshi moshi"  
  
"Seiya"  
  
"Hello Yaten, What is it?"  
  
"I need to talk to you" 'Gosh I sound lame' Yaten thought  
  
"Well we're talking now aren't we?"  
  
"Yeah, it's about the shadow that's covering everything"  
  
"What is it? Around here I've heard rumors of the shadow taking shapes and attacking people"  
  
"It started attacking people?!"  
  
Across the room Minako froze, her eyes widened and her body went to full alert  
  
"Yeah, but those are only rumors. So what is this thing?"  
  
"It's evil"  
  
"Well I kinda figured that" Seiya's voice was drenched in sarcasism, much to Yaten's annoyance.  
'Why did I have to be the one to call him?'  
  
"No Seiya it purely is evil. There is no force behind it, the Earth is basically puking up all the evil   
that it has absorbed over the years"  
  
"So what's this supposed to mean? The Earth decided to spew and we get to be the doctors? No   
enemy, no "universe-in-jeopardy"?"  
  
"Actually Pluto said that it meant that Crystal Tokyo was supposed to come"  
  
Over in London Seiya's heart sank. He never recovered from Usagi's marriage, every couple he saw   
walking, every white limo, and church bell reopened his wound. Healing would never come, he knew  
that, but coping was not working either. With each new day he only found yet another thing to remind  
him of "his" Odango, the gold in the sun, the blue in the sky, even the happy little kids playing the park   
reminded Seiya of Usagi's innocence.  
  
"Seiya hello Seiya"  
  
"I'm here"  
  
"I just thought you'd like to know what's going on"  
  
"Thanks, how's Usagi taking it"  
  
"She doesn't feel she's ready. Course it doesn't help that her and Mamoru are having some   
problems right now"  
  
Minako smacked Yaten up side the head " Don't give him false hope" she whispered coarsely.   
Yaten mouthed "sorry, forgot"  
  
"What kind of problems"  
  
"Oh nothing really, they've just been having a few little fights, nothing big. Every couple goes through them"   
  
"Alright, well Yaten I've got to go, I have a gig tonight at a club"  
  
"Alright, ja ne"  
  
"ja ne"  
  
Click  
  
  
  
Seiya sank back into his chair. Crystal Tokyo was coming. Usagi would be queen. Course she   
was already the queen of his heart, but now the world would see her regality. Seiya thought of   
Usagi, his Odango becoming queen of the Earth and Moon. He could easily picture standing in an  
elegant palace with a crown adorning her odangos, smiling as small children gave her flowers.   
  
But Usagi being queen meant another thing too. Mamoru would be king. There would be no   
backing out of the marriage after Crystal Tokyo was founded. But hadn't he already given up   
hope for him and Usagi? Didn't he surrender his love for her the moment she said "I do"? Why   
did the thought of her and Mamoru ruling together bring him to tears?   
  
Seiya sighed then got up to splash some cold water on his face. He'd never stop loving Usagi,   
never. He'd love her through the miles, through his life, even through his death. Hell hath   
no fury to stop his forever devotion to the Rabbit of the Moon.  
  
  
  
  
*Ami and Taiki's Apartment*  
  
Ami and Taiki sat in their apartment more or less staring at the floor. No words were exchanged,   
no thoughts shared. All in all it was very quiet, so silent you could hear the fish swimming.   
(*(PF: Ami and Taiki's wedding was scheduled for next month, and Seiya promised to make an   
appearance at it, however since he didn't keep that promise to Yaten Taiki wasn't that hopeful of  
his friend's presence Ami has received 172 death threats so far none of which were attempted to   
be carried out, I think the incident with Minako kinda discouraged would be assassins)*)  
  
After about another five minutes of just sitting and staring Ami picked up a pillow off the couch and   
  
SLAM  
  
Knocked Taiki in the head.  
  
Taiki just gave a look that said "I'm-not-amused" and "so-that's-the-way-you-want-to-play" Ami   
gave a maliciously innocent smile. Taiki could all but see her little halo resting sloppily atop her horns.  
  
Ami pushed him onto the floor, but he grabbed her and took her with him. Then he mercilessly tickled her.  
Ami's laughter echoed throughout the room as she gasped for breath and tried to get away from her  
fiancé. But Taiki wasn't about to give up that easily. Finally he stopped, Ami lay on the floor trying to   
catch her breath while still laughing and Taiki propped himself up on the floor next to her.  
  
"I love you, you know"   
  
Ami smiled and said, "I love you too"  
  
Taiki's mouth met Ami's in a searing kiss. It was almost as if time stopped and there was only them   
in the world, all things melted away. Ami moaned softly and deepened the kiss; Taiki had slowly   
made his way closer to her so that now he was practically on top of her. His hands caressed her hair  
and wandered down, feeling the exposed skin of her stomach. Ami's arms encircled Taiki's neck,   
pulling him closer to her body. Then-  
  
RING!!!  
  
Both looked up quite annoyed with infernal incessant ringing of the stupid phone. Why   
did man make this again? All they do is interrupt special moments.  
  
RING!!  
  
Taiki groaned, got up and answered the phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi"  
  
"Hey Taiki"  
  
"Hi Minako"  
  
"Just thought I'd tell you, Yaten already called Seiya to tell him about the shadow"  
  
"That it?"  
  
"Yep. Ok?"  
  
"Ok. Ja ne"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
Ami looked up at Taiki confused and disappointed  
  
"Minako called to tell me that Yaten told Seiya about he shadow so I don't have to"  
  
"Was that it?"  
  
"Yeah" Taiki came over and plopped down on the floor next to his fiancé. Ami pretty much   
jumped on him and starting kissing him like crazy. (*( PF: yeah you never knew this side of  
Ami existed did you?!? It was a pleasant shock for Taiki too)*) Just as they started to get into the kiss  
  
RING!!!  
  
"Grrrr"  
  
Ami got up and answered the phone  
  
"Moshi moshi"  
  
"Hi Ami-chan"  
  
"Mako-chan what is it?"  
  
"I was just thinking that maybe Taiki should call Seiya and let him know what's going on"  
  
"Yaten already did that"  
  
"OK great."  
  
"Ja ne Mako-chan"  
  
"Were you busy "  
  
"Ja ne"  
  
"ja ne"  
  
Taiki came over and led Ami over to the couch. He started lightly kissing her neck. Ami   
felt herself float away with his touch. Taiki worked his way up to her mouth lightly pressing his lips to hers.  
  
RING!!!   
  
"AHHHH!"  
  
Ami got up again to answer the phone  
  
RING!!  
  
"Moshi moshi"  
  
"Hello this is Maria Lusia Elena Josephia of Dismemberment Insured, I'm calling for   
Mr. Kuo (Koo-O) Taiki (Take-E)"  
  
"Damn telemarketers!!"  
  
click  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi sat in the hospital waiting room. Heh even a doctor's wife had to get an appointment.   
The room was filled with mothers and their "little babies". Some of the kids looked like they'd pass  
out any second while others seemed to be fine holding ice packs to sprained fingers. Funny how the  
ones smiling with ice packs got in first leaving the ones that could have a brain tumor sitting and waiting.   
(PF: this happened to me!! I went into the hospital cause I had these killer headaches that no one knows   
what thy are and they let this smiling kid with an ice pack in two hours before they let me!!! Btw the   
docs still don't know what's wrong with my head) Finally Mamoru came out to see her.  
  
"Mamo-chan, I need to speak with you"  
  
Mamoru looked at her sternly. Like she was a dog he wasn't sure on trusting, not sure whether she had   
a rabid bite or not. Finally his cold eyes gave way and he led her to an empty observation room.   
Mamoru sat on the bed leaving Usagi standing in the center of the room.  
  
"What do you want Usako? I have a lot of patients lined up and I can't waste my time chatting with you"  
  
Usagi almost resentfully into his emotionless steel eyes  
  
"I came to tell you about the shadow"  
  
Mamoru shifted his head  
  
"The Earth is expelling all the evil that it has absorbed. It happening all over the world and soon it will   
be time for Crystal Tokyo to be built. Pluto wouldn't tell me what we needed to do, only that we will   
know when the time comes"  
  
Mamoru continued to simply stare at her, not so much in disbelief, more of antipathy towards the fact   
he was not told into now. He was the last to know, and so he said nothing.  
  
"I'm going home, Mamoru"  
  
And with that Usagi turned and left the building  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next chapter will be out as soon as I can write it!!!!  
  
  
  
~*~Princess Fireball~*~ 


	7. seven

Hello Minna!!! I know this is short and late getting out but I'm going through a   
little writer's block right now. This was origanlly going to be part of the next   
chapter but since that's taking forever I decided to post it first. Everyone who  
reviews deserve Cookies and Ice Cream!!!  
  
PS: If Sailor Moon was mine then I wouldn't be trying to get a job at Dominos  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The great fire roared as the raven-haired priestess sat before it. For hours   
nothing had come to her. In fact Rei was just about to give up when it hit her   
like a ton of bricks. Rei collapsed on the floor as images flooded her mind. All   
horrific. All terrifying. Pictures of blackness overwhelming the sun, of people   
frozen where they stood, little children their eyes wide with fear as they were   
dragged away by some unseen menace and their mothers helplessly grasping at   
them futilely trying to protect them. Tears poured down her face as the   
emotions of millions terrified souls reeked havoc on her senses, the scent from   
a thousand battles hung in her nostrils, and the hopeless cries of hundreds of   
desperate spirits rang in her ears like thunder. Just as Rei was about to lost   
consciousness from the overload it stopped, as quickly as it started.  
  
Rei lay there on the floor for what seemed like hours. Her body would not   
function. Finally she was able to crawl over to the door and open it, where   
she promptly collapsed yet again on the floor half her body laying in the dirt.   
Chad (PF: forgive me I do not know his Japanese name) ran over, picked her   
up and carried her to her room. The raven-haired girl opened eyes and  
recognized that she was being carried when Chad walked through her doorway.  
  
"Thank you," she said weakly as he laid her down on the bed  
  
Chad smiled then silently left the room.   
  
  
  
  
  
Two days later Rei woke to find that she was sticky from sweat, her hair was   
greasy, her face felt very heavy, and every muscle in her body was seizing up   
it was like having an all body Charlie-horse, not to mention the killer headache.  
  
"Ow"  
  
Rei painfully climbed out of bed and went directly to the bathroom. She  
needed a hot shower, loosen her muscles and clear her head.  
  
About half and hour later Grandpa saw his granddaughter walking into the   
kitchen.  
  
"Ah, good afternoon Rei. Nice to see you awake"  
  
"Hi Grandpa, what day is it?"  
  
"Saturday I think, go check the calendar"  
  
Rei got up and walked over to the wall.   
  
"Yep Saturday, dang I was out for two days?"  
  
"Had us pretty worried too"  
  
Rei smiled, then her face fell as she noticed the time  
  
"Crap!! Grandpa I've got to go. I need to meet with the girls at Crown's. Bye!"  
  
And with that Rei ran down the street  
  
(PF: I know I know before I said they would meet at the temple but some of  
the crows decided that Usagi's hair looked like doughnuts and they kept   
attacking her, slamming into windows trying to get at her getting stuck in the   
vents and the chimnies. Let's just say it was not a pretty sight so the new   
meeting place is at Crown's)   
  
  
  
**at Crown's**  
  
"Where's Rei, she's late" Makoto looked out the window and into the   
dimming street  
  
"HA!! Finally I can make fun of her for being late"   
  
Usagi smiled as the raven-haired senshi stumbled into the restaurant.   
  
"Oh Rei! What took you so long did you fall asleep? Or did you meet   
some new guy, or wait could it be that you simply forgot?"  
  
"Shut up Usagi-chan"  
  
(PF: I forgot to mention it but this is not the girl's second meeting, this is more   
like the 10th. By the way, Ami and Taiki's wedding was lovely, and Seiya did   
not come)  
  
Rei sat down and told her friends about her vision. Everyone sat in absolute   
silence. Tears fell down the faces of a few of them; the rest grimly sat   
accepting what they were told. All of them new that this would be the future   
of the people of Earth before Crystal Tokyo, ultimate suffering before ultimate   
utopia.   
  
"…I don't think that the visions of pain are the final ones though"  
  
This statement made everyone look up at Rei  
  
""I have a feeling that soon I'll get another one, like maybe I was too close to   
losing consciousness to handle it but when I'm ready to, the vision will come"  
  
Hotaru looked as though she had seen a ghost, her skin was paler than usual   
and her eyes were wide.   
  
"Minna, the darkness is growing. People are being hurt now"  
  
(PF: in my world Hotaru is empathic)   
  
Haruka stood up   
  
"Is it attacking someone"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Without another word all the senshi ran out the door and down the street.  
  
"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER"  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER"  
  
"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER"  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER"  
  
"MAKER STAR POWER"  
  
"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER"  
  
"HEALER STAR POWER"  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER"  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER"  
  
"MOON ETERNAL"  
  
""""""MAKE UP!!!"""""""   
  
  
  
Next chapter will out as soon as I can get past my little block. Hang on!!  
  
~*~Princess Fireball~*~ 


End file.
